Perfection
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been married for six years. Life is pretty good, all things concerned. But does danger loom on the horizon for our favorite detectives and their family? EO
1. Chapter 1: Morning at the Stabler House

**Perfection**

**Chapter 1: Morning at the Stabler House**

**Disclaimer: Characters that you recognize, such as Elliot and Olivia, do not belong to me. Characters such as Emma, Caroline and baby Ian however do.**

**A/N: I've tried many times to write a future fic or something like that. This, I feel, is the best of my many attempts. So, having completed the first chapter, I decided to post it. To loyal fans of some of my other stories such as "Casanova" and "I Wanna Come Home" and other such works I say, do not fear, I have not lost my inspiration. I just needed something different for a little break.**

"Emma! Caroline!" Olivia called from the kitchen to her two daughters "Come on you two!" She shifted nine month old Ian to her other arm as she finished packing the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder. When after ten minutes, the girls hadn't appeared Olivia called again "Girls! What's taking you so long?!"

Five year old Caroline appeared and giggled "Daddy's hiding!" she squealed.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Elliot," she muttered. Sometimes he could be just as much of a handful as the kids but God help her, she loved him. She turned to Caroline "Don't worry honey, Mommy's gonna go find Daddy. You and Emma finish getting ready for kindergarten."

"Okay Mommy," Caroline bounced up and down on the balls of her feet before running off to find Emma.

Olivia dropped the diaper bag on the table and adjusted Ian in her arms once again. She bounced him lightly as she asked "You wanna help Mommy find Daddy, baby boy?"

"Bluvvvvv," Ian burbled a nonsensical response and smiled at his mother.

Olivia grinned widely at her little boy as he pumped a tiny fist in the air "I'll take that as a yes," she chuckled, pressing her lips briefly to Ian's forehead.

Olivia walked up the stairs and into the master bedroom. She had a feeling that her daughters had neglected to look in there "Elliot," she called stepping through the door "We're running late. I have to take the girls to school and you have to drop Ian off at daycare, otherwise we'll both be so late for work that Cragen will…" she looked down at Ian in her arms and decided that she shouldn't explain what their boss would do in front of such little ears; Ian was bound to say his first word any day now and Olivia was damned sure determined that it was not going to be a swear.

She knelt down beside the bed and lifted up the quilt. Peering into the darkness beneath the bed, she thought she saw the outline of an arm moving swiftly out of site. She wasn't about to crawl under the bed after her husband. She rolled her eyes upward "Why Elliot, why?" she groaned.

The next second, he was beside her "Sorry," he shrugged "I guess I got a little involved in this game."

Olivia looked at her watch "Yeah," she sighed "I'd say that you definitely got a little carried away."

Elliot lifted Ian out of Olivia's arms "Hey buddy," he smiled, standing up. He turned to Olivia as she picked herself up off the floor "I'm so sorry Liv. I promise I won't do it again."

"Sure," she smiled, not believing him in the least as she stepped forward and kissed him "If you did that and Emma and Caroline actually got to school on time for once, I don't think that I'd see Emma smile so much."

"I love you," he whispered as they walked down the stairs together.

"I love you too," she whispered back, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Emma and Caroline in the kitchen, waiting for them.

Caroline was standing in the middle of the kitchen floor, practicing with her jump rope. She had insisted on taking it to school with her every day since she had gotten it as a birthday present a month ago.

Emma on the other hand was sitting at the table, quiet, patient and looking sad. Emma and Caroline had been like night and day since the day they were born and they continued to contrast to this very day.

Olivia had gone into labor a month and a half early. Caroline had been born first, strong, healthy, only having to spend a day in the NNICU because her lungs needed the aid of a little bit of oxygen. Emma by contrast had weighed three pounds ten ounces at birth and had been much smaller than her sister who weighed a still low but not dangerously low, five pound twelve ounces.

There had been one horrible day when they thought that they were going to lose her. Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey all came to the hospital and stood with Elliot and Olivia, passing Caroline among them as Olivia sobbed in Elliot's arms by the crib where Emma lay.

The doctors had said that it was nothing short of a miracle that the little girl had lived. Olivia always treated her girls equally but in her mind, Emma was her miracle baby, the one who had beat the odds and showed the doctors what the collective stubbornness that she had inherited from both of her parents could do.

Olivia smiled at each of her daughters in turn "Ready to go girls?" she asked.

"Yep!" Caroline bounced up, throwing her jump rope into the air and catching it.

"Yes Momma," Emma said quietly, sliding off the chair she was sitting on and coming to stand beside her sister.

Olivia handed each girl her backpack, pink for Caroline and green for Emma, and she herded the girls towards the door "Diaper bag's on the table El," she called back over her shoulder "See you at work."

"See you," Elliot called back "Bye girls, have a good day at school. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy!" they called in unison right before Olivia closed the front door behind them.

Elliot adjusted Ian in his arms as he picked up the diaper bag. The woman who watched Ian during the day was only a few blocks from their house. He gave Ian a gentle bounce as he headed to the door "Hey buddy," he grinned at his son "Are you ready for a big day at daycare?"

Ian smiled at his father "Gaboo blooooob!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia knelt down to give each of her girls a hug goodbye. After she hugged Caroline, the precocious child ran off to meet a few of her friends in the play yard. But Emma stayed by her mother a bit longer; Emma didn't really have any friends in the kindergarten class other than her sister. Caroline was always the extravert, the other children seemed to gravitate to her energy but poor Emma was the introvert. She didn't talk to anyone and therefore, no one talked to her. This morning was no different from any of the others.

"Bye sweetie," Olivia whispered in Emma's ear "Have fun today. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Momma," Emma said, giving her mother another hug but not making any move to go play with the other children. Not until Olivia stood up and started to walk back to the car, did Emma turn towards the place where her sister was once again showing off her jump rope skills. Emma walked over to a corner of the play yard and took a seat, hugging her knees to her chest, watching the other kids silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia walked into the squad room only fifteen minutes later. She spotted Elliot immediately as she took a seat at her desk. She pulled the latest lab report to her and began reading it over.

Elliot saw the look on her face and knew without asking that things had gone the way they always did with Emma. He leaned forward and tapped his wife's hand gently with his pen "It isn't your fault," he whispered.

Olivia looked up "I must be doing something wrong," she whispered back. Somehow, she had failed as a mother. Her two genetically similar girls were absolutely different. The only explanation was the environment she had raised them in. Caroline was fine but somehow she had screwed up with Emma.

"Kids are just different," Elliot told her firmly. This was an all too familiar discussion, one they had every day. Elliot couldn't explain why his identical twin girls were so different but he knew it wasn't Olivia. He had seen the way she was with them; she didn't play favorites, she wasn't more protective of one more than the other. She had tried everything to help Emma come out of her shell. Hell, Elliot had tried everything.

"They're identical twins Elliot," Olivia said, slamming the lab report closed. Warner hadn't found any DNA or anything of use to them anyway.

"Even twins are different," Elliot stated "Dickie and Elizabeth were never anything like one another."

Olivia sighed heavily "They're fraternal twins El."

"No one," Elliot told her, reaching across the desk and holding her hand tight "Not even identical twins are exactly alike."

"I know," Olivia conceded "But to see her so lonely… El, it… it just breaks my heart," her voice shank to a whisper as she tried not to cry. It was too early to lose her cool. She changed the subject quickly "Are we going to go re-interview the witness in the Fisher case?"

Elliot released her hand and cleared his throat, looking down at his notes "Uh, yeah. Should we go do that now?"

Olivia looked at her watch again. Their witness worked the late shift at a seven eleven. If they left now, they could probably just catch him slinking back to his apartment building, hoping to get a nice long day of sleep "What better way to get an honest statement from someone than when he's half dead on his feet?" she asked, getting up out of her seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma nibbled on her animal cracker at snack time. She sat in her normal spot at the corner of the play yard; it was so nice outside that the teacher let the kids eat their snack outside. Emma watched as Caroline and a few other kids, played duck, duck goose. Suddenly the little girl felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned, dropping her cracker on the ground in surprise. She saw an unfamiliar man on the other side of the fence. Emma stood to her feet and backed away, her small eyes darting around, searching for the teacher; her parents had taught her well what she was supposed to do if a stranger ever approached her. She was about to run away when the stranger spoke.

"It's okay Emma. I'm your uncle. My name is Simon."

**A/N: I have no idea what the producers are planning for Simon Marsden for the rest of this season but this story assumes that he disappeared for about six years. I hope that makes sense. That said… What the hell does that freak want, sneaking up on little girls in school yards like he's freaking Gitano? Wow… my writing is making me mad at me LOL. Okay guys, I love you and I love hearing from you and I would love to hear your thoughts on this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Simon

**Perfection**

**Chapter 2: Uncle Simon**

**A/N: Here is chapter two. I've been having a little computer trouble and that has been causing me a lot of personal angst, so I don't know when the next update of any of my stories will be but I'll try not to leave you guys hanging.**

**A/N: This chapter is for IceAngelKaoru because talking to her just puts me in a writing mood.**

Emma stood there for a second as she thought. She counted off her uncles in her head; she didn't have an Uncle Simon. She looked up at the strange man but didn't say anything.

Simon reached over the fence towards her but she backed away. Just at that moment, the teacher spotted what was going on and ran towards Emma, pulling the child behind her "Who are you?" the teacher asked but Simon turned and ran before she had even finished speaking.

The teacher, known to the students as Miss Gracie, turned and knelt down in front of Emma "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Emma nodded and hugged Miss Gracie tight. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened "I want Momma," she whispered.

Miss Gracie stroked Emma's hair "It's okay sweetie," she whispered. She stood up and turned to the rest of the class who had already assembled in a straight line, odd for a group of active five year olds but perhaps they sensed that something wasn't quite right. Miss Gracie walked to the front of the line, still holding Emma in her arms "Okay kids," she began in a somewhat shaky voice "Let's go inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot had just brought in the witness recently turned suspect for questioning. When they had met up with him outside of his apartment building he had tried to run and when they caught up with him, he knocked Olivia off her feet in an effort to get away.

Olivia and Elliot stood outside the interrogation room, waiting for Cragen. Olivia held an ice pack behind her back, hoping no one besides her husband would notice.

Elliot leaned closer to her "Does it still hurt?" he asked, still smiling at how she had pulled him into the ladies room with her when they had gotten back so that he could assess the damage for her; it wasn't an area that she could readily see herself.

Olivia groaned "Yeah actually," she answered "I think I landed the wrong way."

Elliot laughed softly, running his hand down her back and stopping just at the affected area. He began to rub small circles over it "Does that feel better?" he asked.

Olivia glared at him; she thought he was far to amused at her predicament. But she had to admit, what he was doing did feel good. As his hand continued to work it's magic, her gaze softened "You know," she whispered as her breath hitched "If Cragen catches you doing this he'll…"

"Ask you to stop before you compromise the integrity of this department and it's commanding officer who has stood up to IAB several times and assured them that there is no way that your relationship would ever get in the way of you doing your jobs," Cragen finished, walking up to them.

Elliot dropped his hand to his side instantly and Olivia's face went beet red as the ice pack she had been holding, crashed to the floor "Captain," she began, trying to salvage what was left of her professionalism "I was just… and Elliot…"

"Save it Olivia," Cragen told her firmly "I'm gonna try and forget what I saw but please remember to save that kind of activity for after you leave the office."

Olivia nodded. Just then, her cell phone rang and she walked away from the two men to answer it.

Cragen turned to Elliot. He stared at him for a long time before he said "At least you weren't kissing it," as a smile flitted briefly across his face.

Just then, Olivia returned. From the expression on her face, Elliot knew something was off "What's up?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Olivia's shoulders shook slightly "That was Emma and Caroline's school," she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline sat next to her sister; Emma hadn't really said anything at all, not that was unusual for Emma but the already withdrawn child seemed to have withdrawn even further still. Caroline was trying to cheer Emma up. No matter how sad Emma got, Caroline could usually get her sister to smile or at least say something.

The kindergarten class proceeded normally around the two girls. Miss Gracie had left the other children in the care of one of her assistant teachers while she waited with the girls for their mother to arrive.

Olivia rushed through the door followed almost immediately by Elliot; Cragen had told them both to go, leaving the interrogation of the suspect to Munch and Fin. Olivia's heart was racing. Even though she had been told that Emma was fine, that didn't stop her from being scared. All she knew was that a strange man had approached her child and had been just about to grab her when the teacher intervened.

"Mommy," Caroline said, looking up. She turned back to Emma who had her face hidden behind her knees "Emma, Mommy's here."

Emma's small eyes peeped over the top of her knees but she made no movement in her mother's direction.

Olivia ran to her child and wrapped her arms tight around her. She ran her hand over the little girl's hair as she whispered "Thank God," over and over again.

Elliot went to Caroline and sat down beside her "Hey kiddo," he greeted, giving her a quick hug.

"Hi Daddy," Caroline smiled at her father. Then the smile faded and she asked "Is Emma okay?"

Elliot nodded all though he wasn't quite sure of the answer. He turned to Miss Gracie "You'll need to make a formal statement at the station," he told her.

"Of course," the young teacher smiled warmly "Anything to get this creep."

Elliot looked at Caroline and then at Emma who was clinging tightly to Olivia. Someone had tried to take his little girl away. There was nothing in the world that would stop him from finding this bastard before he could get his hands on any child.

Olivia stood up, taking Emma's hand in hers "We should get going," she said to Elliot who nodded and stood up as well, taking a hold of Caroline's hand.

"Where are we going Daddy?" Caroline asked, not wanting to leave all her friends so early in the day.

"Well," Elliot forced a smile in spite of the serious of the situation "You and Emma get to spend the day with us and Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin."

Caroline giggled and bounced up and down beside her father "Yay!" she squealed. Caroline loved Uncle Munch and Uncle Fin. They always made her smile and Uncle Fin kept candy bars in his desk.

Emma just clung even tighter to her mother's hand, not saying a word as they walked out to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot sat down with Miss Gracie in an interview room. He had left Caroline in the care of Munch and Fin back at his desk. He had to find out what, if anything, Miss Gracie could tell him about the man who had tried to take Emma.

"It was so nice out," Miss Gracie began "I told the children we could have snack time outside," she folded her hands on the table in front of her "Emma… well she likes to go off and sit by herself. I've tried everything to get her to play with the other kids but she's so shy."

Elliot nodded, silently urging her to continue.

"After some of the kids finished their snack," Miss Gracie continued "They started playing a game of tag. They were running in all directions. I… I didn't even see him at first," her voice dropped to a whisper "When I looked up and I saw him, he… he was reaching over the fence towards Emma," she stopped and her head dropped "If I hadn't looked up then, I might have never seen him," Grace Thomas had never felt like she couldn't handle a class of energetic kids, until today. She felt totally worthless at that moment "I… I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No," Elliot said firmly. The important thing was that she had seen him. He was just glad that she had. Because of her, Emma was safe and sound in the next room with her mother.

"I just acted," Miss Gracie started again "I ran and got between him and Emma. He just ran off after that," she ran the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Did you get a good look at him?" Elliot asked.

Miss Gracie nodded "Yeah," she whispered.

"Would you be willing to sit down with a sketch artist?" Elliot asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Of course," Miss Gracie said, standing to her feet "Just point me in the right direction."

Elliot nodded and led Miss Gracie downstairs to where the sketch artist was. He hoped that they could get the guy soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you," Fin called after Caroline who had just taken a snickers bar from the top drawer of his desk and was currently hiding just out of reach under her mother's desk to eat it.

Caroline giggled, pulling the desk chair after her to block Fin's path. She tore the wrapper off the snickers and took a bite, smiling broadly with a chocolate rimmed mouth "Yummy!" she exclaimed.

"You're gonna spoil your dinner," Fin argued futilely. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, Olivia was going to kill him for this.

"It's not dinner time," Caroling laughed as she took another bite of the candy bar.

Munch, in the mean time had crawled under Elliot's desk and poked his head up beside Caroline "Uncle Fin's just worried that your mommy will be mad at him," he whispered.

Caroline took another bite of the snickers before calling out to Fin "Don't worry Uncle Fin! Mommy won't be mad at you!"

"John," Fin sighed exasperatedly "Help me out man. Don't encourage her."

"I'm not doing anything," Munch called back from under the desks before turning to Caroline "Hey," he smirked "May I please have a piece?"

Caroline nodded and handed over what was left of the candy bar. Munch slid out from under the desk, holding the half eaten snicker high in triumph.

Fin rolled his eyes again "How do you always do that?" he asked.

Munch grinned and, leaning close to his partner, whispered "I think the kid just likes me better than you."

Fin was about to say something when Caroline emerged from beneath the desk and delivered a firm retort "Not true," she stated simply, folding her arms across her chest and taking a stance that reminded both men of Olivia "Uncle Munch just asked nicely, that's all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia set a third box of apple juice in front of Emma. Emma hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the station but she had drank a lot of juice. Olivia scooted closer to her child "How was school?" she tried asking.

Emma didn't respond at first. After a few sips of her juice she said in a small voice "Scary."

"Scary," Olivia repeated softly "Why?" she asked, knowing full well what had scared Emma; it had scared Olivia too and Olivia wasn't even there when it happened.

"The man," Emma whispered.

"What was scary about the man sweetie?" Olivia pushed gently. Cragen hadn't been to keen on the idea of Olivia interviewing her own daughter but Olivia had insisted, knowing that Emma wouldn't open up to anyone the way that she would open up to her.

Emma fell silent once again. After a minute or so, she turned and looked at her mother "Do I have an Uncle Simon?" she asked.

The question knocked the wind right out of Olivia. Simon Marsden was someone she had been spending the last six years of her life trying to forget. She had hoped and prayed every waking moment for so long, that she would never see that lying bastard again. About two years ago, she had finally let herself relax, telling herself that if no one had heard from him in all those years, he was more than likely never coming back. For a few seconds after Emma asked the question, Olivia was truly afraid. She calmed herself down though. Simon was not an uncommon name; two boys in Emma and Caroline's kindergarten class were named Simon. It had to be a strange coincidence.

Olivia cleared her throat and answered "No, baby. You only have Uncle Munch, Uncle Fin, Uncle Joe in Miami, Uncle Chris in California and Uncle Steve in Maine," Steve, Chris and Joe were Elliot's younger brothers but Emma rarely saw them accept at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Emma sighed and was about to say something else when Elliot knocked on the door of the room. Olivia looked up and he motioned to her to come out into the hallway. From the expression on his face, she could tell that it was urgent. She looked back down at Emma "I'll be right back okay?" she said gently before standing up.

"Okay Momma," Emma whispered.

Olivia followed her husband into the hallway and closed the door behind her "What's up?" she asked, taking a deep breath, trying to brace herself for what ever it could be.

Unfortunately, she was not prepared for what Elliot had to tell her. "Grace provided us with a sketch of the guy," he began.

"That's great," Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that their was a good chance that if they circulated the sketch to the media, they could catch the guy before he tried to nab another kid.

Elliot didn't say anything, simply handing her a copy of the sketch.

Olivia looked down at an unmistakable face staring back at her. At that moment, she knew it wasn't a coincidence "Oh my God," she whispered, dropping the paper to the floor as if it had burned her and collapsing into Elliot's waiting arms. "Why?" she asked softly as tears began to fill her eyes "Why is he here?"


	3. Chapter 3: I Brought Lunch

**Perfection**

**Chapter 3: I Brought Lunch**

**A/N: Okay, since this is a future fic, I should be clear on how old Elliot's original four children are. Maureen is 25, Kathleen is 23 and Dickie and Elizabeth are 19. **

**This chapter is for AliasCSINYFriendsER because she helped me find information about Syracuse.**

"Oh God," Olivia sobbed quietly "Why would he go to Emma and Caroline's school El?"

Elliot stroked her hair softly as he held her close. This whole Simon thing had him terrified too "I don't know Liv," he answered honestly. He didn't know why Simon would stalk their children. He thought of something and suddenly pulled away from Olivia. His face was pale as he turned from her quickly "You stay here," he called over his shoulder.

"Wait," Olivia said quickly "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Ian," Elliot told her as he turned the corner.

Olivia stood there, watching the space where he had just been. Picking up Ian was probably a good idea. Simon wouldn't try to take Ian, would he? Olivia tried to push the thought out of her mind. Ian was fine, Elliot would pick Ian up and bring him to the station, they would all be together. She kept telling herself these things but the more she tried not to worry about Simon, the more she did.

She had been standing there for a long time when the door behind her opened and a timid voice brought her back to the present "Momma…?"

She turned around immediately and bent down in front of Emma "It's okay sweetie, I'm right here," her eyes were still moist from tears and Emma noticed.

"Momma, are you sad?" the innocent child asked, reaching up to touch her mother's wet cheek.

Olivia sniffled a bit before pulling her daughter into a hug "No sweetie," she reassured Emma "I'm just a little…"

"Scared?" Emma suggested.

"Yeah baby," Olivia whispered, running her hand over Emma's hair.

"The bad man scared me too," Emma whispered.

Olivia pulled back from her daughter and looked her straight in the eye "If that man ever tries to come near you again, I want you to get as far away from him as you can. Find a teacher or me or Daddy but don't let him get near you. Understand?" the tears had started up again in her eyes.

Emma stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss to her mother's cheek "I will Momma," she promised "Don't be scared."

Olivia smiled and hugged Emma again. Just then, Caroline, closely followed by Munch, appeared. Caroline ran right up to her sister and hugged her "Are you okay Emma?" she asked.

Emma smiled at her sister who, even though she was older by only three minutes, could be quite protective sometimes. She leaned close and whispered "Momma and I are scared of the bad man."

Caroline turned and hugged her mother "It's okay Mommy," she said softly as her tiny arms reached around Olivia's neck and rubbed small circles on her shoulders.

Olivia grinned, pulling both of her girls into a huge hug "Thank you girls," she kissed each of them on the forehead. She stood up and took each by the hand "Now let's go see if there are any crayons hiding in Uncle Munch's desk."

Both girls giggled and skipped along side their mother on the way back to the squad room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elliot pulled up in front of Mrs. Warren's house. He tried to ignore the pounding of his heart as he got out of the car. His hand rested on his gun in its holster as he climbed the porch steps. He tried to tell himself that everything is fine but still, part of him expected the door to be ajar and for poor Mrs. Warren to be lying on the floor, Ian being long gone. But the door seemed to be closed which he took as a good sign. He rang the bell and waited, trying to convince himself that everything was okay.

The door opened and Mrs. Warren's smiling round face appeared. Her smile only grew wider when she saw Elliot but her smile took on a look of confusion "Elliot," she greeted warmly but behind the warmth there was a hint of surprise.

"Hi Mrs. Warren," Elliot shifted his weight from one foot to the other anxiously. "I know it's early but I'm here to pick up Ian."

"Oh," the hint of surprise in Mrs. Warren's face took over her whole expression and then quickly morphed into confusion "Dickie was here an hour and a half ago," she told him "He took Ian."

"What?" Elliot murmured "Are you sure it was Dickie?" Dickie was still upstate at Syracuse. He wouldn't be done with his exams for another three days. It couldn't have been Dickie. Elliot felt his legs giving out underneath him.

Mrs. Warren stepped out onto the porch and supported Elliot's weight against here; for her small stature the woman was strong. "Elliot," she said reassuringly "I've babysat for your children for years. I think I know when one of them is standing right in front of me." She could see that Elliot's face had gone very white; she wondered if he had even heard a word he said "Elliot?" She asked. She maneuvered herself and Elliot until they were standing in her front hall. She lowered him into a chair "I'm sure Ian's fine," she said, trying to coax a response from the distraught man in front of her.

"I… I have to call Olivia," Elliot whispered, reaching for his cell phone as if he were moving in a dream, more like a nightmare.

"I'll go make you some tea," Mrs. Warren said simply, retreating to her kitchen to boil the water. It had been Dickie who came and picked Ian up. She was one hundred percent sure. She always remembered the children's faces. She would never hand Ian Stabler over to a stranger. She still remembered that other man who had shown up only fifteen minutes after Dickie did, asking for Ian. She told the stranger that the baby wasn't there. He had stared her down angrily for a second and then left. She would tell Elliot about the incident when he calmed down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey girls," Casey smiled, entering the bullpen. Cragen had called her to discuss some issues with a case they were currently trying but she had been informed of what had happened at Emma and Caroline's school.

"Aunt Casey!" Caroline squealed, jumping up from where she was sitting at her father's unoccupied desk with Emma, drawing pictures.

"Hi," Emma said softly as Casey came over to them.

"I have to go see Grandpa," Casey told them "But when I'm done, how about you two come with me and we go grab a soda." She loved spoiling her Goddaughters. Unfortunately, this time, Olivia had overheard her plans.

"I think you meant to say, grab a bottle of fruit juice?" Olivia said from behind Casey.

Casey spun around, mildly shocked by her friend's sudden appearance "Hey," she smiled at Olivia, reaching out and enveloping her into a hug.

"Hi Casey," Olivia said, returning the hug.

"It'll be okay," Casey reassured her "I'll get a restraining order against him. He'll never lay a hand on them."

"Thanks," Olivia smiled, wiping away the moisture that had started to form in her eyes. Just then, Olivia's phone rang. She moved to her desk and picked it up "Benson, Special Victims Unit."

Casey saw the expression on Olivia's face change drastically and she decided that Cragen could wait "Come on girls," she smiled down at Emma and Caroline "Let's go get that fruit juice."

"I thought she was gonna by soda," Caroline complained to her sister as they followed Casey out of the squad room.

"She doesn't want Momma to be mad at her," Emma whispered in response.

Olivia sat down in her chair "She's sure?" she whispered hoarsely.

"She says she is," Elliot responded shakily on the other end "But he's still at school."

"Oh my God," Olivia whispered "Elliot, he's got our little boy."

"We don't know that yet," Elliot tried to be strong. He took a few deep breaths "I'll head right back to the station."

Olivia felt her breath catching in her throat "Yeah," she whispered, she needed him right now. She felt the tears come to her eyes "Please hurry," she said in such an uncharacteristically tiny voice; she didn't think she could stand being alone right now.

"I will," he promised "Liv, I love you. I promise you, we'll find him."

"Love you too. See you soon," Olivia said before hanging up. She tried to stand to go inform the captain of what had happened but her legs buckled beneath her and she fell into the chair once again.

Just then, a voice from the doors of the squad room startled her "Hey, surprise."

She looked up and nearly fell out of her chair. It was Dickie, holding Ian in one arm, the diaper bag slung over one shoulder and a bag from one of the family's favorite takeout places in his other hand. He and Ian were wearing matching Syracuse hats. Olivia rose as if in a daze. "Dickie?" she questioned as she moved slowly towards him, wondering if he was just some wonderful figment of her imagination.

"Yeah," he smiled, handing Ian over to her "I was able to switch a few of my finals around and I decided that I'd come back a few days early and surprise you guys with lunch. Where's Dad?"

"Uh…" Olivia couldn't think for a second as she listened to her baby boy babbling away in her arms, just a moment ago she had been afraid that she would never hear that precious sound again. She finally found her words "He went to pick Ian up actually."

"Oh no," Dickie muttered "It was early and I didn't think. Oh God, I hope I didn't scare you guys," he looked at Olivia and saw the tears in her eyes and he knew that he had. He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder "Mom?" he asked softly "Are you okay? Did something happen?" as the son of a cop, Dickie Stabler had become very good at picking up on subtle changes in mood and Olivia's behavior at that moment, wasn't exactly subtle.

Olivia just couldn't stop the tears and she allowed Dickie to pull her and Ian into a hug "I'm sorry," he murmured "I should have called. I didn't want to make you guys worry. I'm sorry."

"No," Olivia quickly reassured him "It's just…" she pulled away from him and went to her desk. She opened the top drawer and pulled out an old picture of Simon. She held the picture out to Dickie "Do you remember when your father and I showed you this picture and told you and your sisters that if you saw him, you should run?"

Dickie looked down at the picture "That's your brother isn't it?" he asked. Had he known the pain that that question would cause, he probably would have chosen his words more carefully. Olivia simply nodded, the expression on her face looking more tortured than ever. Dickie waited for her to say something but she didn't so he continued "Yeah, I remember."

Olivia cleared her throat "He was at Emma and Caroline's school this morning."

"Oh my God," Dickie whispered in realization of what kind of agony he must have put his father and stepmother through.

Olivia slid the picture back into the desk drawer "He tried to grab Emma," she finished softly.

"Oh my God," Dickie said again "Is she okay?" he looked around the squad room wildly "Where is she? What about Caroline?"

Now, it was Olivia's turn to comfort Dickie "They're fine," she said, placing a hand on his arm "Casey took them for a soda," she knew that Casey would cave and get the girls soda no matter how many times she protested that it was better for them to have fruit juice.

Dickie sighed and sank into his father's desk chair. He looked up at his step mom who, since his mother had committed suicide three years ago, had stepped up in every way as his mother. "Isn't it a good thing that he's back?" he asked "I mean, now he can be put in jail for what he did to that woman."

Olivia adjusted Ian in her arms as she sank into her chair, the reason for Simon's prolonged absence suddenly making more sense "The statute of limitations on that crime has run out," she explained "We can't touch him."

"That isn't fair," Dickie stated.

Olivia sighed "You're still young Dickie. When you get to be old like your dad and me, you realize that very few things in life are fair, not even justice."

At that moment, Casey came back into the squad room with the girls in tow. She had insisted that they share a soda and finish it before they came back so that she could get rid of the evidence.

As soon as the girls saw their big brother, they both sprang into action "Dickie!" they screamed simultaneously. The two five year olds ran to him and both climbed into his lap.

"Hey there you two," Dickie grinned. He was glad that he had bought extra food at the diner. He hugged each little girl in turn. "How've you guys been?" he asked.

"Good," Caroline smiled up at him.

Emma knelt on his lap and whispered in his ear "I saw a bad man today. He's scary. Momma's scared too."

Dickie leaned down "I know but don't worry. Momma's strong and so are you. You guys have nothing to be scared of."

Emma smiled at her big brother and slid off his lap. She crawled under the desk to her mother. She climbed up onto her mother's lap. "Guess what," she whispered.

Olivia looked down and smiled, seeing that Emma looked very happy "What?" she asked.

"Dickie says I'm strong like you," Emma smiled the widest that Olivia had ever seen her smile "And we don't have to be afraid of the bad man."

Olivia looked up at her stepson. He might as well have been her own flesh and blood child. She loved him as if he was. Every time he called her 'Mom' it made her heart melt. She was so glad he was home, not just because what Mrs. Warren had told them had been true and Ian had been safe the whole time but she had missed him while he had been at college.

"When's Lizzie coming home?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"She still has another day of test," Dickie told his little sister. "She'll be home this weekend."

Olivia looked down at Ian and adjusted the Syracuse cap on his head. "Did your big brother get that for you?" she asked, looking across the desk at Dickie, grateful for the lightheartedness of the moment.

"Yep," Dickie smiled "I think he likes it."

Olivia smiled, adjusting the hat once again as it fell over Ian's eyes practically every time he moved his head "I think it's too big for him," she smirked.

Elliot entered the squad room just in time to hear Olivia and his oldest son laughing. He only saw the back of Dickie's head but it was enough for him to recognize the nineteen year old collection of limbs and muscles that had only recently stopped looking gawky and became a man. He felt himself lose his footing as the relief hit him "Thank God," he breathed, swearing that he would never mistrust Mrs. Warren's judgment again.

Dickie heard his father and turned his head to face him "Hey Dad," he greeted "I brought lunch."

**A/N: Oh boy, Dickie should really learn to call first LOL. I hope you guys like this chapter. The last one didn't really get a lot of reviews but I just love this story so much that I thought I'd post another chapter and see what happens. Hope you all liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Afraid

**Perfection**

**Chapter 4: I'm Afraid**

**A/N: This chapter contains a couple of IM conversations. I think the screen names are pretty self explanatory but just in case… DSFearMe12 is Dickie, LizStabler94 is Lizzie and AmberNYgirl365 is Amber. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know it's been a long time coming and I have a lot of other stories to update as well and I promise I will. This chapter is for anyone who enjoys losing themselves in EO bliss.**

Olivia paused at the door of her daughters' room and watched as Dickie read his little sisters a bedtime story. He had just gotten to the end of the book when she made her presence known.

"Hi Mommy," Caroline smiled as her mother came into the room and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie," she smiled "Ready for bed?"

"Yep," Caroline lay back on her bed and closed her eyes "Goodnight Mommy. Love you."

Olivia bent down and kissed Caroline's forehead "Goodnight sweetie. I love you. See you in the morning."

Caroline emitted a tiny yawn "Okay Mommy."

Olivia straightened up and turned to where Emma was seated happily in Dickie's lap. She walked over to the arm chair and picked up the younger twin and hugged her "Time for bed," she told her daughter.

Emma smiled up at her mother "Yes Momma," she said obediently.

She carried Emma to her bed and tucked her in "Sleep tight," Olivia whispered, giving Emma a kiss.

Emma squeezed her mother's hand tight "The bad man won't come back will he?"

Olivia was silent for a moment. She didn't know. What if Simon came to the house? She looked down into pleading eyes and finally answered "Don't worry sweetheart, Daddy and I are here and Dickie is here and we won't let the bad man hurt anyone."

Emma yawned and stretched her small arms above her head "Love you Momma. Night."

"Good night angel," Olivia whispered "I love you." She stood up and turned on the nightlight. She motioned to Dickie to follow her out of the room.

"Good night you guys," Dickie said to his sisters who, he could tell, were pretending to be asleep.

"Night Dickie," the little tricksters whispered. Dickie turned and followed his stepmother out of the room. "Are you okay?" he asked as Olivia leaned against the wall of the hallway for support.

Olivia nodded "Yeah," she whispered "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay," Dickie said, not believing her but knowing that she would never talk about it with him "Goodnight," he turned and went into his room across the hall from the girls.

Just as Dickie closed the door to his room, the door of the bathroom opened and Elliot came out, holding on to a squirming, giggling Ian wearing his footy pajamas with the duckies on them. Olivia smiled, stepping forward and taking Ian from Elliot "Hey there," she cooed as Ian babbled away. She looked over at Elliot, the front of his shirt was soaked "Which one of you had the bath?" she asked.

"Both of us I think," Elliot shrugged.

Olivia simply laughed as she walked Ian into the nursery. "It's been a big day for you baby boy," she said as she rocked him softly before laying him down in the crib.

Elliot laid a hand on her shoulder "It's been a big day for all of us," he said softly.

Olivia knew what he was referring to. She flipped on the baby monitor, kissed Ian on the top of the head and turned to leave the nursery "I have no idea what you mean," she said quietly.

Elliot bent down and kissed Ian's forehead "I think your mom is having a hard time," he whispered. He stood up and went down the hall to his and Olivia's room. He found Olivia sitting cross legged on the bed. She was staring at her lap. He sat down beside her and draped an arm around her shoulder "It'll be okay," he reassured.

Olivia kept her eyes on her lap "If he comes near any of them again," she muttered angrily "I swear I'll kill him."

Elliot pulled her down into a lying position and wrapped both his arms around her. He couldn't argue with her. He wanted to do the same thing; he remembered that Olivia had made that same promise six years ago the night that they had told Dickie and the rest of his kids who Simon was. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just held her and waited for her to speak.

"It would have been so much better if I'd never found him," Olivia sighed, listening to the beating of her husband's heart as she lay in his arms.

"Would it really?" Elliot asked, one hand moving through his wife's hair slowly. "You would have spent the rest of your life wondering. If you hadn't found him, you would have never had the answers that you were looking for back then," he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I think I would have been okay with that," Olivia whispered. If it meant that her husband and children would be safe, she would gladly give up any knowledge she had gained about her father by knowing Simon Marsden.

Elliot pulled back and looked her in the eye "You would have wanted to know Liv," he knew this because he knew her. Back when she had gone searching, there had been no Emma or Caroline, there had been no bouncing baby Ian. He and Olivia hadn't even started their relationship for God sake and strange as it was they might never have started seeing each other if it hadn't been for Simon. Sure, maybe down the road they would have gotten together, it was practically inevitable when Elliot thought back upon their many years as partners, that they would find their way into each other's arms but Simon had expedited the process far faster than anything they had ever faced together.

"I hate him," Olivia whispered. Her brother was a liar and he was a rapist and now he had come back to terrorize her once more.

"I know," Elliot pulled her close again. He kissed her on her lips "What ever happens, we'll get through it together," he promised.

Olivia was the one to initiate the kiss this time "Thanks," she whispered. It made her feel so much better just knowing that Elliot was there, that he was prepared to stand beside her. Olivia had been afraid, if only briefly, that Elliot would take their children away some place safe, leaving her to deal with Simon on her own. She was so glad that he hadn't left. Even after six years of marriage, she didn't feel completely confident that her relationship wouldn't simply one day dissolve.

"I love you," Elliot whispered as he pulled her as close as physically possible and reached up to flip off the light.

"I love you too," Olivia murmured sleepily, feeling safe enough to let sleep take her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dickie flipped on his laptop. He couldn't sleep so he did what he usually did when he couldn't sleep, he went online to chat with whoever was available. He was online only a few seconds when an IM window popped up. He nearly laughed when he saw the screen name. Lizzie could never resist bugging her brother.

**LizStabler94:** HEY! hows every1 at home?

**DSFearMe12:** Good… How's the exams?

**LizStabler94:** ACK! I hate this! The calc test was soooooooo hard!

**DSFearMe12:** Geez tell me how you really feel

**LizStabler94:** Has Ian started talking yet?

**DSFearMe12:** Not yet but Mom and Dad think he'll start any day now.

**LizStabler94:** Awwwwwwwwww I wish I was home now

**DSFearMe12:** Caroline wishes you were here too

**LizStabler94:** LOL must be an older twin thing

**LizStabler94:** Hows Emma?

Dickie didn't know how he should answer that one exactly. He had already dodged the elephant in the room once already in the conversation. He wondered if he should tell Lizzie about Simon or if it would just cause her undo worry seeing as how she couldn't do anything about it from where she was.

**LizStabler94:** Dickie? You stil there bro?

Dickie realized he hadn't said anything in a long time. He quickly typed a response, hoping that his behavior wasn't suspicious.

**DSFearMe12:** Yeah

**LizStabler94:** So what about Emma?

**DSFearMe12:** Wanna see some pics?

**LizStabler94:** What happened?

**DSFearMe12:** Nothing

**LizStabler94:** I no when you're hiding something LITTLE brother

**DSFearMe12:** 5 mins older and you never let me forget it.

**LizStabler94:** Damn Straight! Now spill

Dickie sighed heavily. He could never get away with anything. Sure he had gotten away with a lie or two to his Dad but Lizzie always knew when he was hiding something and this time was no different from any of the others. He removed his hands briefly from the keyboard to scrub them over his face; he didn't know how Lizzie would react. He placed his fingers back on the keys and typed.

**DSFearMe12:** Remember six years ago when Dad and Mom sat us down and showed us that picture?

**LizStabler94:** Her brother?

**DSFearMe12:** Yeah…

**LizStabler94:** What about him? I thought he was… isn't he dead?

**DSFearMe12:** No, he came to see Emma and Caroline at school today.

**LizStabler94:** Oh God. Are they okay?

**DSFearMe12:** They're fine but Mom and Dad are really worried.

**LizStabler94:** I bet

**LizStabler94:** If I leave tonight I could be there by morning.

**DSFearMe12:** No, Mom and Dad would freak if they knew that you were worrying.

**LizStabler94:** I'm not just gonna sit here and do nothing.

**DSFearMe12:** You are going to finish your exams and hang out with your friends like you planned. They'll be fine.

**LizStabler94:** Stop it Dickie.

**DSFearMe12:** Stop what?

**LizStabler94:** Stop pretending that you're dad and that you know what's best for me. I'll be home in the morning.

**DSFearMe12:** At least finish your last exam. If Mom or Dad found out that you differed it…

**LizStabler94:** Point taken

**LizStabler94:** In that case I should go. I have to get up early to pack. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon and I'm not gonna argue about that with you.

**DSFearMe12:** Okay, see ya then sis

**LizStabler94:** See ya

_**LizStabler94 has signed off at 11:45:33PM**_

Dickie sighed and leaned back on his bed. Lizzie had been planning to spend a night at a friend's house upstate after she finished her last exam. She had been able to talk of little else in his past IM conversations with her. He had known that if he told her what was going on, she would want to be home with the rest of them but he hadn't wanted to ruin her plans. Now that she was coming home tomorrow afternoon, he felt guilty about the whole thing.

Another IM window popped up on his screen and he smiled. He sat up again and started typing frantically.

**AmberNYgirl365:** Are you there Mr. FearMe? LOL

**DSFearMe12:** Yeah, Hi Amber.

**AmberNYgirl365:** I had fun today. Your baby bro is soooo cute 

**DSFearMe12:** Don't tell my sisters when you meet them, they'll accuse me of using Ian to pick up chicks.

**AmberNYgirl365:** No they won't. I liked you before I met Ian.

**DSFearMe12:** Don't tell them that either. They'll never let me live it down.

**AmberNYgirl365:** What? That you have a girlfriend?

**DSFearMe12:** Yes

**AmberNYgirl365:** Come on they cant be that bad.

**DSFearMe12:** Oh yes they can.

**AmberNYgirl365:** You are so paranoid.

**DSFearMe12:** Am NOT! My big sisters are ruthless

**AmberNYgirl365:** They can't be that bad and no matter how much you try to scare me off, I can't wait to meet them and your parents.

**DSFearMe12:** You are too AWESOME

**AmberNYgirl365:**  I know

**AmberNYgirl365:** Getting tired. See ya tomorrow.

**DSFearMe12:** Okay G'night

_**AmberNYgirl365 has signed off at 11:52:42PM**_

Dickie leaned back against his pillow once again. He hadn't told his parents yet about Amber; in fact, Ian was the only one who had met her. They'd met at the beginning of the past semester at Syracuse and he liked her a lot. She was bubbly without being overly bubbly. In his weaker moments, he would admit to himself that he absolutely adored her. With strawberry blonde hair that flowed down to the center of her back and the most dazzling emerald eyes he had ever seen she was as beautiful as she was sweet.

A soft smile had settled on Dickie's lips and he had slipped away into fantasy land. When he opened his eyes again, the fish of his ocean screen saver were swimming lazily across the screen. For a moment, he wondered what it was that had awakened him. Then he heard it again, crying. He got out of bed and tiptoed out into the hall, in search of the source.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shhhhhhh," Elliot whispered, holding Olivia close to him "It's okay, it's okay. I'm here. It was just a dream."

It took a minute for Olivia to gain control over her tears. It had been such a horrible dream. Simon had broken into the house and killed her family one by one in front of her. When she finally realized that Elliot was indeed beside her and not lying dead on the floor of the nursery, she shot up from the bed like a rocket "The kids," she whispered hoarsely, her legs hitting the hardwood floor sounding to her like gunshots and only making her fear stronger.

She was at the door when Elliot's arms wrapped around her from behind "They're fine Olivia," he soothed.

But Olivia wouldn't relax, she just had to check on them. She opened the door only to come face to face with Dickie. For a minute in the dark, she didn't know who he was and almost screamed. When she finally recognized him after one frightening millisecond she breathed a sigh of relief "Dickie," she said softly as she took a half step backwards.

"I'm sorry," Dickie shrugged "I… I heard… crying and I… sorry," he proceeded to shrink back down the hall to his room.

Olivia followed after him and put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay," she reassured "Don't worry about it, I was just…" she couldn't really explain this to him.

Dickie turned briefly and nodded his understanding "Don't worry," he whispered before pulling her into a quick hug "He won't get near them Mom," he told her.

Olivia felt her eyes welling up again "It's not just the younger kids I'm worried about," she admitted as she hugged him tighter.

Dickie pulled away and kissed her cheek softly "Goodnight," he whispered "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Dickie," Olivia smiled as she watched her oldest son go into his room and shut the door. She padded to Emma and Caroline's room and poked her head in. Her two little girls were sound asleep in their bed, the nightlight casting a soft glow over the peaceful scene.

Olivia felt herself relax slightly as she tiptoed to the nursery. She walked in and to the side of Ian's crib. The baby boy was awake, looking up at her with big blue eyes when she peered down at him. "Hey," she whispered as she reached in and picked him up, bouncing him gently in her arms "What are you still doing up sweetie?"

"Vooooooooooof," Ian murmured, grabbing his mother's shirt in his tiny hand.

"Couldn't sleep?" Olivia asked, walking over to the rocking chair and taking a seat "I know the feeling." She adjusted Ian in her arms and began to rock him softly "Mommy's having a really bad day baby boy," she admitted. "Don't tell your Daddy this but I'm a little scared."

Ian looked up at her with a questioning expression on his face and Olivia half smiled "Yeah, I know right," she chuckled "Mommy's aren't supposed to be scared of anything but I don't know what I'd do if I lost your Daddy or your sisters or your brother or you. And my brother, he just makes me so scared that I could lose any of you just like that," she attempted to bury her face in the soft hair that covered Ian's head as the tears came again.

All of a sudden, she felt small hands touching her face. She pulled away to look at her precious baby boy. It was then that he surprised her with one simple word "Mama."

She smiled softly but was startled when she heard a voice from the door of the room "His first word," she looked up to see Elliot standing there.

"Yeah," she whispered "He's got excellent timing."

He chuckled as he walked into the room and stood beside her "He wants to tell you not to be scared," he whispered, putting an arm around her shoulder.

She was about to ask how he knew when suddenly the answer occurred to her. He knew for the same reason he knew about Ian's first word. The baby monitor was on in their room. She turned and looked into Elliot's eyes "Why did he have to come back?" she asked "Why couldn't he just have stayed wherever he was?"

"I don't know," Elliot murmured. But Elliot had every intention of finding out.

**A/N: Oh boy, what is Elliot planning? Can't wait to hear what you guys thought of this chapter and my apologies to AliasCSINYFriendsER for not getting into detail about Kathy's suicide in this chapter but I promise that it will come up at a later point.**


End file.
